Cuentos de princesas
by cari-chan1
Summary: Yuuri le narra a Greta el cuento de Rapunzel delante de Wolfram, sin adivinar los efectos que la historia tendrá en el joven rubio. [YuurixWolfram]


**N.A**. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic de esta serie, por que me encanta y siempre me arranca una carcajada. Espero que sea del agrado de alguien y agradecería muchísimo un review con sus opiniones, gracias.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y todo eso que ya sabéis…  
PD. Espero que todo el mundo conozca el cuento de Rapunzel :P

* * *

**Cuentos de princesas.**

Shibuya Yuuri tenía que admitir que pocas cosas le resultaban más adorables y encantadoras que ver a su hija adoptiva con aquel camisón de recargados bordados y volantes, sentada en aquella enorme cama, esperando impaciente la llegada de su padre.

- Aun estás despierta.- sonrió el Maou, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Wolfram estaba allí también, vistiendo un camisón en exceso revelador a juego con el de su querida hija.

Siempre quiso preguntarle el por qué de esa vestimenta, aunque nunca estaba seguro de si deseaba conocer la respuesta.

- ¡Yuuri! – saludó Greta, entusiasmada. - ¿Ya has terminado el trabajo?

- Sí, me temo que hoy Gunter no tuvo piedad – suspiró – ¿No estás cansada, Greta? Pensé que luego de jugar todo el día, ya habrías caído rendida.

Greta sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, cuando Yuuri tomó asiento a su lado.

- No quiere dormirse hasta que le hayas contado un cuento.- explicó Wolfram, que había tomado asiento al borde de la cama.

- ¿Un cuento? – repitió el Maou - ¡Ah! Es cierto, te prometí que te contaría un cuento. Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres que te lea uno de los cuentos de Annisina?

Greta volvió a negar con la cabeza, para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, que bien sabían lo mucho que a la niña le gustaban aquellas historias.

- Cuéntame un cuento que te contaran de niño. – pidió ella, sonriendo expectante.

- ¿Un cuento que la madre de Yuuri le contara cuando era niño?- dijo Wolfram, curioso.

La petición tomó al joven Maou por sorpresa, tanto, que solo fue capaz de permanecer en silencio procesando la información recibida, ante la mirada curiosa de su hija adoptiva.

- ¿Yuuri? – susurró la niña, agitando una mano delante de la cara del muchacho.

- ¡Ah! Perdona, Greta, estaba…pensando ehehe.- soltó una risa forzada, al tiempo que Wolfram chistaba.

Yuuri suspiró, no sabía como explicarle que su madre siempre fue bastante… "peculiar" en lo que a narrar cuentos se refería. De hecho, intentaba evitar cualquier recuerdo al respecto por el bien de su salud mental.

Pero viendo el gesto esperanzado de Greta, supo que sería incapaz de negarse, y al fin y al cabo, por culpa de su madre, conocía muchos más cuentos e historias fantásticas que la mayoría de estudiantes de instituto.

- Está bien, te contaré un cuento…veamos… ¿Qué tal, Rapunzel?

- Rapun…¿qué demonios es eso? – exclamó Wolfram.

- No es un "_eso"_, Rapunzel es el nombre de una princesa.- aclaró Yuuri.

- ¡Una princesa! – Greta dio una palmada, entusiasmada.- ¿Y era bonita?

- Oh, sí, la princesa Rapunzel era muy bonita. Verás – el joven Maou hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hija. – Hace mucho tiempo, un joven campesino que recolectaba hierbas para su esposa embarazada, entró en el jardín de una bruja malvada…

Yuuri agitaba las manos, mientras narraba y cambiaba el tono de voz para representar los personajes, para diversión de su hija que seguía el hilo de la historia con ojos brillantes. Wolfram escuchaba con atención, a pesar de que fingía que no le interesaba.

- Y entonces el príncipe subió por la larga trenza de Rapunzel y entró en la torre.- continuó Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño en un intento por recordar los detalles del cuento – Rapunzel al principio se asustó, por que no conocía al príncipe, pero él fue muy amable y hablaron durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y entonces el príncipe la pidió en matrimonio. Y ella aceptó, y juntos idearon la forma de sacar a Rapunzel de la torre.

- Que bonito.- exclamó Greta, sonriente.

- Sí – confirmó Yuuri, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Rescatar princesas en apuros es lo que hacen los buenos príncipes y caballeros.

- ¿Tú también rescatas princesas? – preguntó la niña, curiosa.

- ¡Por supuesto¡Yo soy el Maou!- exclamó hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! – bramó de pronto Wolfram, sobresaltándolos a los dos. – ¡No pienso dejar que vayas por ahí rescatando mujeres!

Yuuri rodó los ojos. Aquí iban de nuevo.

- Mi deber como Maou es rescatar a cualquiera que lo necesite, Wolfram, sean hombres o mujeres. – trató de apaciguar los celos del muchacho.

- ¡Hmpf! Eso es solo una excusa para perseguir mujeres y hombres atractivos. No puedo quitarte el ojo de encima, desde luego…- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, tras lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

- Oi…

- Yuuri – interrumpió Greta, tirando de la manga de su camisa - ¿Tú me rescatarías si estuviera prisionera en una torre?

- ¡Por supuesto! – el joven Maou levantó el brazo, como si alzara su espada – ¡Ni el más fiero de los dragones me detendría!

- Hmpf, seguro que te comería ese dragón antes de que llegaras a salvarla.- se burló Wolfram. – Además los dragones no secuestran niñas y solo atacan en defensa propia, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¡Hey! – protestó rápidamente Yuuri, para luego hacer un pausa, pensativo. – Aunque supongo que a Gunter no le gustaría que fuera matando animales en peligro de extinción…quizás debería cambiar los dragones de los cuentos por otro animal… ¿un panda de la arena quizás? Aunque eso no da mucho miedo…

Greta rió, divertida.

- Aaah, bueno, no importa. Aunque… lo cierto es que me habría gustado intentarlo alguna vez. - dijo Yuuri, con expresión soñadora. – Sería tan heroico. Montar un brioso corcel para salvar a una hermosa princesa de la malvada bruja que la mantiene prisionera en una torre. Y entonces ella me agradecería que la hubiera salvado con un be…

- ¡¿En qué estás pensando, hennachoko?! – exclamó Wolfram tomándolo por el cuello con intención de ahorcarlo lentamente - ¡Ya estás pensando en engañarme con una cualquiera!

- Pero si no he hecho nada…- se lamentó el joven Maou.

Wolfram frunció el ceño, al tiempo que Yuuri suspiraba largamente.

- Solo es un sueño, supongo. Eso nunca pasará – miró al muchacho rubio un instante y volvió a suspirar.

Definitivamente, Yuuri creía que eso no sucedería jamás, y aun menos con los celos de Wolfram cerca de él.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que el joven Maou concluyera su habitual y excesivamente larga revisión y firma del papeleo, y saliera al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco, se topó con un escenario singular.

Plantado en mitad del patio, se hallaba Gunter, que agitando los brazos cómicamente hablaba a voz en grito, mientras a su lado Conrad se limitaba a suspirar en silencio.

- En serio¡esto ya es demasiado! – se quejaba Gunter demasiado alto – Conrad ¿no puedes hacer algo?

- Me temo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. - replicó el susodicho encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Pero debemos hacer algo!

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrumpió Yuuri a los dos hombres, cuando estuvo a escasos tres metros de ellos.

- ¡Ah, Heika! – exclamó Gunter, cuyo enfado parecía haberse esfumado repentinamente y observaba a su rey con ojos brillantes.

- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

- No quisiera molestarlo con esto, Heika, pero es que Wolfram…

- ¿Wolfram? – repitió Yuuri.

- Está encerrado.- explicó Gunter, dramáticamente – No sé en que piensa, pero se niega a salir del dormitorio de su majestad. ¡Simplemente intolerable!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Yuuri, levantando la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la ventana de su dormitorio donde se adivinaba una silueta tras las cortinas. – Pero ¿está bien?

- Eso parece. – respondió Conrad – Cada vez que le pedimos que salga dice estar encerrado, y que para liberarlo debemos acabar con…la bruja.

- ¿Bruja? – repitió el joven Maou, completamente perdido en aquella conversación.

- Parece haber bloqueado la puerta, y no hemos podido abrirla desde fuera.- continuó Gunter, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – ¿Y qué es esa bruja de la que habla de todas formas?

- Quizás se refiera a eso. – apuntó Conrad, ladeando la cabeza y señalando con el dedo hacia unos pequeños escalones, donde alguien, vestido con una larga capa negra y un alto sombrero de aspecto más bien ridículo, permanecía sentado.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Yuuri.

- No lo sé, pero podemos preguntárselo.- sonrió Conrad, acercándose al extraño.

En ese instante, el desconocido vestido de negro se puso en pie rápidamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió el joven Maou, curioso.

El extraño se tambaleó y se colocó en posición defensiva usando como arma un bastón largo y rugoso, antes de hablar con voz chillona.

- Yo…yo soy la malvada bruja de este castillo. Y voy a… a… a…- se interrumpió un instante antes de murmurar con inseguridad – vaya, no me acuerdo de lo que sigue…

- ¡El guión, lee el guión! – bramó repentinamente la voz de Wolfram desde la ventana.

- ¡Sí, señor! – exclamó el extraño, poniéndose firme, y rebuscando bajo su capa, mientras los otros tres observaban la escena con cara de circunstancia. – Yo…yo soy la malvada bruja de este castillo y no os devolveré a la princesa… - continuó finalmente una vez hubo encontrado un pliego de papel que guardaba en su bolsillo.

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando? – preguntó Yuuri a Conrad, el cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

- Si queréis de vuelta a la princesa tendréis que luchar…- el desconocido se interrumpió cuando el pliego de papel se le escapó de las manos y flotó algunos metros llevado por la brisa.

Corrió tras él intentando atraparlo, pero tropezó con su larga capa y aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo, haciendo saltar su extravagante sombrero, revelando su cara hasta entonces oculta por la ancha ala del sombrero.

- ¡Ah¡Dorcas! – lo reconoció rápidamente Yuuri.

El soldado se llevó las manos a la cara, alarmado.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, Dorcas?! – exclamó Gunter.

- Aaaaaah, yo…¡lo siento muchísimo! – Dorcas, se puso de rodillas y le hizo una larga reverencia a su rey - ¡Discúlpeme Heika¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Pero…pero…¡no fue culpa mía!

- ¿Wolfram te pidió que lo hicieras? – sugirió Conrad, con una mueca divertida.

- Eh…sí, así es.- confesó Dorcas, haciendo una nueva reverencia.

- ¡Intolerable! – exclamó Gunter.

- No entiendo nada.- admitió Yuuri, observando al arrepentido soldado - ¿Para qué le habrá pedido que se disfrace de esa forma? No tiene sentido ¿Seguro que Wolfram no se habrá golpeado la cabeza o algo así? No parece comportarse de forma normal.

Gunter empezó a murmurar sobre como Wolfram debería arrepentirse de hacer perder el valioso tiempo de su majestad con tonterías.

- Wolfram – llamó Conrad a su hermano, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana – Ya hemos vencido a la bruja ¿puedes salir ahora?

Vieron la cabeza rubia asomar, y lanzar una mirada fría a Dorcas, que provocó que el soldado fuera rápidamente a cubrirse detrás de Gunter.

- No puedo salir. - respondió Wolfram.

- ¿Eh? Venga Wolfram, abre la puerta, necesito entrar.- exclamó Yuuri.

- ¡Hmpf! Si quieres entrar tendrás que hacerlo como se debe. – y en ese momento, Wolfram lanzó una larga cuerda por la ventana

El joven Maou se limitó a parpadear, sin comprender.

- Creo que quiere que trepe por la cuerda, Heika.- señaló sabiamente Conrad.

- ¡¿EH¿En serio?

- Eso parece. Y considerando como es Wolfram, dudo que haya otro modo de entrar…

- ¡¿Se supone que tengo que trepar…hasta allí?! – escandalizado, Yuuri señaló con el brazo, el espacio de aproximadamente seis metros que separaban el suelo de la ventana.

- ¡No lo haga Heika! - exclamó Gunter – ¡Es peligroso!

- Pero no parece que haya otra forma de hacerlo.- comentó Conrad, tranquilamente. – Y no creo que Wolfram se quede contento si no lo hacemos de esta forma.

Yuuri suspiró derrotado.

- Parece que no hay más remedio ¿verdad? – le lanzó una mirada lastimera a Conrad, el cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa de ánimo.

El joven Maou tomó la cuerda, que le pareció bastante peculiar al tacto, y comenzó a trepar lentamente. Sin embargo, cuando llevaba la mitad del espacio recorrido, Yuuri se detuvo momentáneamente y analizó con curiosidad la cuerda por la que trepaba.

- Pero…pero esto es…¡¿Pelo?! – gritó, soltando rápidamente la cuerda de cabello trenzado – Que desagradable…

Y como era de esperar cuando sueltas la cuerda que te mantiene colgado a varios metros de distancia del suelo, Yuuri cayó.

Aunque no llegó a alcanzar la fría piedra de las baldosas.

- ¡Heika! – gritó Gunter, histérico, ahora que el Maou colgaba boca abajo, sostenido solo por sus pies que estaban enredados a la cuerda.

- ¿Estás bien, Yuuri? - exclamó Conrad, con evidente preocupación, aunque ya había tomado la precaución de colocarse bajo él, para recogerlo si caía.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien.- sonrió un poco avergonzado el muchacho.

En ese momento, Wolfram volvió a asomarse a la ventana.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, hennachoko? – exclamó con un tono que bailaba entre el enfado y la preocupación.

- ¿Admirar el paisaje? - replicó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hmpf¡Siempre igual¡Si no te vigilo te metes en líos! – exclamó Wolfram, tomando la cuerda y comenzando a tirar de ella con fuerza. – ¿Dónde está tu dignidad de Maou?

- Creo que me la dejé en el suelo.- replicó Yuuri.

Tras un considerable esfuerzo, Wolfram fue capaz de subir hasta la ventana al Maou que continuaba colgado boca abajo de un modo más bien poco digno.

- Qué…estúpido…- exclamó el rubio, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado.

- Gracias por subirme.- Yuuri sonrió con cierta culpabilidad. – Esa cuerda hecha de pelo me daba un poco de grima.

- No es pelo de verdad, solo lo parece, es uno de los inventos de Annisina. ¡Y si no sabes trepar no lo hagas en primer lugar¿Es que te gusta quedar suspendido en el aire y a punto de caer? Realmente eres un estúpido. – le sermoneó Wolfram.

- ¡No tuve más remedio! Fuiste tú quien dijo que debía subir por esa cuerda si quería entrar en _mi_ habitación. – se defendió Yuuri rápidamente, remarcando la palabra "mi".

Wolfram evadió la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, aunque por supuesto, no era algo que fuera a admitir.

- De todos modos ¿qué demonios te pasa, Wolfram¿A qué viene eso de encerrarse en el dormitorio y hacerme subir _por ahí_? – señaló con resentimiento hacia la ventana.

El rubio le dio la espalda antes de contestar con voz suave, casi inaudible.

- Es lo que tú querías ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó, sin comprender.

- Tú querías enfrentarte a una bruja y salvar a una princesa encerrada en una torre ¿no? – se volvió ligeramente a mirarlo.

- ¿Ah? – Yuuri solo podía poner expresión alucinada.

- Aunque la verdad es que vaya un príncipe salvador más patético estás hecho, hennachoko. ¿Dónde se ha visto que la princesa tenga que rescatar a su libertador?

- Supongo que en eso tienes razón…- admitió cabeceando - ¡Eh! Un momento, cuándo dices la princesa…¿te refieres a ti?

- ¡Por supuesto! No voy a permitir que rescates a ninguna princesa-roba-prometidos ¿entendido? Si quieres rescatar a alguien, que sea a mí.

El joven Maou nunca había sido un gran ejemplo de perspicacia, pero ante la declaración del rubio, empezó a recapitular, y creyó dar con lo que había provocado aquella extraña conducta en Wolfram: El cuento de Rapunzel que le había narrado a Greta y el comentario que había hecho respecto al rescate de princesas.

Yuuri suspiró, maldiciendo su bocaza, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- En serio, Wolfram, aunque tu intención fuera… "buena", esto no parece para nada un rescate de una princesa… quizás no tendría que haber subido.

Los ojos del rubio centellearon.

- ¡¿Estas diciendo que no querías salvarme?! – exclamó indignado, intentando darle un puñetazo que su prometido evitó con un ágil movimiento.

- Yo no he dicho eso…- trató de calmarle con las manos en alto, para luego lanzarle una mirada lánguida – al menos si llevaras el camisón estarías más adorable y darían mas ganas de salvarte…- se interrumpió, consciente de lo que acababa de decir – ¡Ah! Quiero decir, que las princesas no gritan ni intentan golpear a los príncipes que van a rescatarlas, sino que se muestran agradecidas. Al menos podrías representar el papel un poco ¿no?

- ¡Encima que lo hago por ti¡Hennachoko desagradecido!

- Sí, sí, entendido. Muchas gracias. – el agradecimiento dejó a Wolfram sin palabras – Pero y ahora ¿que hacemos?

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el rubio, curioso.

- Bueno, ya te he "rescatado" así que aquí se acaba el cuento¿no?

- Falta el final. – apuntó con voz baja.

- ¿El final del cuento de Rapunzel? Lo siento Wolf, pero no pienso saltar por la ventana para quedarme ciego y luego reencontrarnos…

- ¡Ese final no, idiota! Me refiero…a los finales normales de los cuentos.- puntualizó, casi avergonzado.

- ¿Un final normal¿Te refieres a eso de se casaron, vivieron felices y comieron perdices?

Wolfram asintió ligeramente.

- Bueno, la parte de la petición de matrimonio ya está resuelta – sonrió, ante el gesto de sorpresa de su prometido. – Así que vamos.

El Maou agarró repentinamente al rubio por el brazo.

- Quizás en la cocina puedan resolvernos lo de comer perdices. La verdad es que tengo hambre.

Yuuri giró el pomo de la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, éste no cedió ni un centímetro. Probó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- Esto…Wolfram ¿qué usaste para cerrar la puerta? No se abre.

- ¡¿Qué?!

El rubio le apartó a un lado bruscamente, y tomando el pomo, comenzó a tirar con fuerza. Pero una vez más, la puerta no cedió.

- Parece que la princesa y el príncipe se quedaran encerrados en la torre un poco más hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. – suspiró Yuuri, antes de sonreír levemente a su prometido que continuaba forcejeando con la puerta - En fin, quizás tengamos que pasar a la parte de vivir felices ¿no crees?

Y Wolfram, ligeramente sonrojado, solo pudo asentir en respuesta.

**fin**


End file.
